


夜怒(Night Fury)

by Gentleaying



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 蝙蝠侠跟随正义联盟去外星出差，已经成年的红罗宾回哥谭当见习蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠处在青春期的没人知道的亲儿子突然出现了……
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	夜怒(Night Fury)

蝙蝠洞里来了一位稀客。  
杰森骑着一辆拉风的摩托冲进蝙蝠洞，戴着一顶午夜蓝的摩托头盔而不是他的红头罩，腰间没挂枪套，大腿上也没绑战术带。  
尽管如此，提姆还是很确定杰森带了他的战术刀。皮夹克、T恤、牛仔裤和摩托靴让杰森看起来像个普通的飞车党，但在哥谭拥有最多安全屋的红头罩从不拿自己的安危开玩笑。他绝不毫无防备。  
“发生了什么事？”提姆很确定杰森不会轻易出现在这里，即使杰森知道他亲爱的老爸不在家也绝不轻易回来。  
“这话该我来问，小蝙蝠。”杰森从摩托上一跃而下，“我知道你最近遇到一些麻烦。”  
“没错，哥谭来位不速之客。”提姆大方地承认道。  
这位不速之客一直在斩断见习蝙蝠侠追查的线索，他在短期内杀了不少在哥谭活动的黑帮小头目。他或者她，比起杀人灭口更像是在在“暴力执法”。  
提姆对此感到有些头疼，他相信哥谭人不会允许外来户在这里畅行无阻，但他很确定没有哪个本地人最近突然找了“新工作”。  
提姆想到了杰森刚回来的时候……不，如果这位不速之客怀有杰森当年的志向，他会直接找上杰森，就目前的状况来看，他或她更像是在针对见习蝙蝠侠。  
“我想他或她不仅仅是我的麻烦。”提姆对杰森说，“这也妨碍了你的生意，不是吗？”  
“我的生意？”杰森嗤笑一声，“我不做生意，小蝙蝠。”  
“对，但你重新制定了很多规矩，现在有人要坏你规矩了。”  
“别跟我开玩笑。这家伙没贩毒给青少年，没贩卖人口，我的规矩还好着呢。”  
“你的合作精神变差了，杰森。”提姆面露不快。  
“没办法，我总是那么痛恨蝙蝠侠。”杰森恶劣地笑起来，“有消息我会通知你的。”

然而不速之客比杰森的消息出现得更早。  
不速之客戴着黑色兜帽穿着潜行服守在尸体旁，和很多义警一样戴着多米诺面具，他面色冷峻地面对蹲在滴水兽上、身影隐匿在建筑阴影里的见习蝙蝠侠。  
提姆知道他在看着自己。  
他。提姆希望对方是个男孩儿而不是个平胸的姑娘，绅士教育让提姆很难不对女生手软。  
杀手和见习蝙蝠侠在黑暗中静默地隔空对峙。  
黑帮控制下的人迹罕至的港口，警笛声在很远的街区里依稀可闻。  
杀手勾起嘴角，轻启双唇留下了一句问候，率先离开了现场。  
“很高兴见到你。蝙蝠侠。”提姆会读唇语。  
他当然要会读。  
他的技能可不能太逊于蝙蝠侠，不然他得不到这份实习。  
提姆从高空荡下，开始检视尸体，杀手当然没有大发慈悲地留下活口。  
割伤、贯穿伤、捅伤。  
尸体边有遗留的苦无和手里剑。  
夜色太浓了，提姆无法从杀手的半张脸分辨他是否是个亚裔。  
提姆只看到了杀手背后背的武士刀，以及少年的身形。  
不，这次有点不同。  
提姆在现场得到了杀手留下的讯息，一张剪贴画：你太弱了，蝙蝠侠，抓得到我就来吧。  
干！杀手知道提姆不是布鲁斯，他就是冲着提姆来的。

“你变弱了，提宝！”杰森这次来是带着责备来的，“你怎么可能找不到我们的‘新朋友’呢？”  
“他是冲我来的。他在查我的案子，并且他在刑讯后处决知情人。”提姆最近肾上腺素分泌十分旺盛，“他在查我的案子，他不为正义只为证明我是个不合格的蝙蝠侠。”  
“这就说得通了。迪基鸟也得到了消息，说想找个机会回来帮帮你。你应该感谢外星的消息没那么灵通，我暂时还没得到老蝙蝠的消息。”  
“千万别让迪克回来！”提姆含混地说，“我紧张地快吐了。第一次夜巡都没这么大反应。”  
“如果情况持续恶化下去的话，我可拦不住他。”杰森耸耸肩膀。  
“你不是回来看我笑话的吧？”提姆简直要绝望了，他极少能体会到这种心情。  
“当然，我会帮你一起抓住这个坏家伙的。”  
“谢了，真心的。”

见习蝙蝠侠和红头罩联手抓住了无名杀手，这真是件值得高兴的事。  
哥谭的黑帮不会被进一步激怒，哥谭警局也不会为了黑帮的蠢蠢欲动而频频点亮蝙蝠灯。  
而两位年轻的义警，他们在摘下杀手的多米诺面具时受到了惊吓。  
“他从来没说过他有个儿子？！”提姆背对杀手，用唇语向杰森质问。  
从提姆的表情来看，他简直是在无声尖叫。  
“别看我，我和你一样震惊。”杰森耸耸肩，无所谓地出声回答。  
“你太弱了！根本不配穿蝙蝠侠的披风！”杀手的声音有些沙哑，但又是青少年独有的略高的音调。  
“这就是你为什么要来哥谭大开杀戒？”杰森凑近，逼视着小杀手。  
“父亲不应该把蝙蝠侠的职责交给这个小矬子！”愤怒在杀手的声音中震荡。  
提姆早就过了因为被嘲笑身高而愤怒的年纪：“那应该给谁？你吗？你父亲知道有你这个儿子吗？”  
看起来提姆踩到了杀手的痛脚，少年看起来像是要跳起来咬死提姆。  
这真好玩儿。提姆暗自高兴了会儿。  
“我想我们该通知哥谭警局来把他带走。”提姆装模作样地对杰森说。  
“然后他不出一个小时就能跑掉。”杰森很配合。  
“或者我们应该通知阿曼达？让黑门监狱派人来带他走？”  
“你们凭什么要把我关起来？！”小杀手沉不住气了。  
“因为你杀了这么多人，你犯法了小朋友。”杰森也忍不住逗小杀手。  
“你自己就是个法外者，却要因为我触犯了狗屁法律而把我押送监狱？！”  
“还是等老蝙蝠回来处理你好了，我去联系夜翼。”杰森说着走了。  
提姆留在原地看着这个气鼓鼓的少年，理论上来说他是要通知一下哥谭警局，然后通知黑门监狱来接手。  
这个决定似乎不该由他来下。  
“你叫什么名字？”提姆在小杀手面前盘腿坐下来。  
“你不配知道。”  
“那你有代号吗？”  
“我不需要那个。”  
“你觉得夜怒怎么样？”  
“啥？”  
“《驯龙高手》里那条龙的名字。你在夜间活动，又气鼓鼓的。我觉得这个代号很适合你。”  
“住口，德雷克！”  
“哇！你知道我的名字！”提姆真的有些震惊，他在泰坦的有些队友都不知道，但他并没有失去冷静：“你真的观察我很久了，夜怒。”  
“别再用那个愚蠢的词叫我！那不是我的名字！”  
“不，我不知道你叫什么，我只能这么叫你。”  
“达米安！达米安·奥古！”小杀手受不了地叫了出来。  
提姆震住了。  
男孩的阿拉伯血统和他的杀人方式都有了解释，同时提姆也理解了为什么这个小男孩这么讨厌自己。  
他的外公称自己为仅次于蝙蝠侠的侦探，而现在他穿着蝙蝠侠的披风，男孩父亲的披风。  
“塔利亚是你的妈妈？”  
达米安哼了一声作为回答。  
“她现在在管卢瑟的公司。”  
又是一声哼。  
“你也跑出来了。拉斯·奥古一定气疯了。”  
“他才不在乎那么多。”  
提姆伸手摸了摸达米安毛茸茸的脑袋：“跟我回家吧，我想我可以给你收拾个房间出来。”  
“不！家庭使人软弱！”  
“我的家人帮我抓住了你。”  
“让我一个人待着！把我送进黑门监狱也没关系。”  
“没事的，达米安，家庭没那么可怕。”  
提姆把眼前气鼓鼓的少年搂进了怀里，他想知道少年的故事。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的时候特意没写“夜煞”，现在反倒觉得还是“夜煞”比较好。我是垃圾。


End file.
